


Where Only Angels Tread

by Digitalwave



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalwave/pseuds/Digitalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's walk down the road that has no end, steal away where only angels tread. Heaven or hell or somewhere in between, cross your heart to take me when you leave. Don't go, please don't go, don't go without me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Only Angels Tread

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters in this artwork remain the property of themselves and their related production companies. None of the pretties belong to me, I'm only borrowing them.
> 
> If you'd like to play around with any of my images, whether as icons, wallpapers or whatever, just ask. Credit would be nice.


End file.
